The Diary
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Heichou Levi is told to clean out his squad's old rooms and prepare them for other soldiers. When he cleaning the final room, Petra's, he finds a small brown notebook...Petra's diary. He finds a note to him from Petra, asking him to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

**Levi's POV**

It had been two weeks…since Annie Leonhart had been captured…well, if that's what you want to call it. She encased herself in crystal so she didn't have to talk to us about anything…talk about the silent treatment.

About a week before that…she killed my team. All expect Eren Jaeger, he was spared because she wanted to fight him later, I guess.

I had to go to my team's families and break the news. Oulo's family cried and shared funny memories of him. Eldo's family cried and asked if he had helped humanity at all. Gunter's family asked the same question. Petra's family…the mother cried and the father was just silent.

Now, I have to clean out their rooms and get them ready for other soldiers. Gunter, Oulo, and Eldo's rooms are clean. I just have Petra's left.

I open the door and see a perfectly tidy room. Petra had a small backpack sitting against one wall and that's it. Dust covers some of the objects lightly. I put down my cleaning supplies and look around the room. A sigh escapes and I see a small brown thing sticking out from backpack's outer pocket. I pull it out and open it.

_Dear Diary, _

The words stop me…Petra kept a diary?! I shouldn't read it but I see a small note sticking out.

_ Heichou Levi, if I die and someone finds this…please read it. Thank you, Petra._

She wanted me to read it? I open the book fully again and start reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today, I joined Heichou Levi's Special Operations Squad. I am so happy! Heichou Levi has to see real talent to let you join his squad and he picked me! I am the only girl on the team but that doesn't matter to me. _

_ The squad consists of Heichou Levi, Eldo Gin, and Gunther Shulz. I heard Heichou Levi will pick one more person to be on the squad. I really hope it's not that Oulo Bossard guy that in the class above me. I've heard he's really weird but also really good with the Maneuver Gear. I guess I don't have the right to judge him…when I haven't ever talked to him. _

_ Anyway, I think I hear Heichou Levi calling me for practice. I can't wait to see what he's going to teach me. I also heard that we are going on an exhibition soon. YAY! It will be my first ever. I just really joined the Survey Corps after they got back from an exhibition so…I haven't been on one yet._

_ Ahh, Eldo just came in and said Heichou Levi wants me. I have to go but I'll write more later. _

_ Forever and Always, _

_ Petra. _

She signed off with her name and a small heart. I still clearly remember that day. I remember watching her use her Maneuver Gear almost perfectly. Petra only had to be told something once and she learned it.

I close my eyes and put my head down. Petra…Oulo…Gunther…Eldo…I wish you were here.

I made a promise to myself after we got back from the exhibition and I had to tell their families, after Annie Leonhart was "captured" and Survey Corps was okay. I promised that I would protect Eren as they had. Even if it meant my death…I promised that to them…and I promised I would live on…because I know that's what they would have wanted.

"Heichou Levi?" Eren salutes me from the doorway. I don't look up but nod a little. I hear his footsteps enter the room. "Are you alright, Heichou?"

"I'm fine." I take a deep breath and push everything aside. I look up and my signature bored look meets his curious/concerned look.

"I cleaned up that room like you told me too."

"Go do it again." Eren starts to open his mouth but quickly closes it. He salutes again and leaves. I smile a little and realize he's learned my cleanliness standards. I take another deep breath and put Petra's Diary in my pocket. I'll read more later…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. I had the idea and decided to try it. I really hope that you *The person reading this right now* reviews. This is my first fanfic in this fandom so…yeah. **

** So, the diary will go from the day Petra joined the squad to the day before she died. I haven't decided how long that's going to be yet but…=D Also, Levi and Petra do have a relationship in this story. They are boyfriend and girlfriend…at least. **

** So thanks for reading…and review please. Till the next chapter, TTYL **


	2. Author's Note

** The Diary Author's Note **

** Hey guys, **

** Okay, here's the deal. This story has gotten over 200 views but only three reviews. I would love to continue this story but I have some conditions. **

**1. This story will be written the way I write all my other stories. I will be honest with you. I do not plan out where I want my stories to go. I don't plan every chapter out and that's just me. If you don't like it, please don't read this story then. **

**2. My stories will contain mistakes. I'm human and I make mistakes. I'm not going to catch them all. But, I don't want to get reviews saying: You need to change this and this and you messed up here. **

**3. I write the characters the way I write them. I don't want to get reviews telling me: So-So is so out of character…they act like this! You know what guys, like I said, I'm not perfect. I have a way I write and that works for me. I'm sorry but I have seen a lot of stories on here where the characters are out of character (OOC) but the story still gets a lot of hits If you don't like it, there are plenty of other stories in this genre, You don't have to read this one. **

**4. I'm not saying this to be mean. Honestly I'm not. There was one girl on here who I butted heads with over this story and I am not saying this to her but to everyone. Nobody likes getting reviews where you are told you're writing the story wrong or you need to change so many things. To the person on here who I had trouble with (I won't name you so that you don't get any comments or anything, you know who you are): I did enjoy working with you briefly but I want to do this story on my own. Thank you for your help. **

**5. Okay, last thing: If you want me to continue this story: I have to get 5 reviews. I will continue it as I just listed above so… I will continue it when I get 5 reviews (Guest or Author) saying they want it continued. If not, this story will end and I will simply continue writing it for myself. **

**Thank you for reading. As I said earlier, this is not meant to be harsh or mean, I'm simply saying that I don't want people flaming my story. Thank you again. **

**MK **


	3. Second and Hopefully last AN

** Second Author's Note **

** Hey guys, **

** I'm going to keep this fic going. And I want to say thank you. I got some very helpful reviews and I realize I was being really mean and harsh and just…blah with the last message. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but thank you for responding. I'm going to take everything you guys said into consideration. I was having a very hard time with this fic and you guys helped me to clear that up. So thank you and once again, I'm sorry for what I said. **

** I hope to post chapter 2 soon and I hope you'll all read it, even though I'm a horrible person, as you could see in the last note. So, thanks again and TTYL. **

** MK**


	4. Chapter 2: The Dilemma

**The Diary**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 2: The Dilemma **

**Levi's POV**

"Work on your left hand, it's sloppy." I call up to one of the 104 kids. He nods and shouts down a yes or something. He goes back to working with his 3D gear and I sigh as he obvious didn't listen to my order. I grab my "gear handles" and shoot up into the training area.

"Heichou!" He says.

"Work on your left hand. Hold it like so." I illustrate what I say and he nods, correcting his hand position.

"Leeevvviii!" Hanji's annoying voice calls from below.

"What?"

"Hey, where are you?" She turns around in a circle and I drop down to the ground. My ankle flares in pain as my feet make contact. I inhale sharply and turn my glare towards Hanji.

"What is it?"

"Erwin wants you in his office…ASAP." She shrugs her shoulders. "Why? I don't know. He just said he needed to talk to you." She walks away as she finishes.

"Oi!" I yell at one of the other Buntaichous nearby. "Take over." They nod and do so as I head towards Erwin's office.

"Heichou." Jaeger's voice sounds behind me.

"What?"

"I heard that Erwin called you…do you want me there?" I sigh and answer.

"Sure, why not."

"Yes sir." He follows along silently.

* * *

We arrive a few moments later, Erwin waiting for us. He shifts through papers when we enter. I tell Eren to take the chair and he does so quietly.

"Levi. Thanks for coming." He nods while crossing his fingers in front of him. He leans forward on the chair a little.

"What did you need?" I place my hands on my hips, giving him my bored look mixed with slight irritation.

"I assume you remember Eren's trial?" Erwin's voice trails upwards slightly at the end and I huff.

"Yes, why?"

"Sir," Eren asks. "May I ask why that is important?"

"Of course." Erwin nods his head at him and sighs a little. "At the trial's end, when I proposed putting you under Levi's command, Darius Zackly said that a trial would be held after the last exhibition."

"Yeah, so?" I say.

"With Annie Leonhart being exposed as the female titan, the trial was postponed." He looks between us. "The Military Police have called for another trial….as soon as possible."

"Why?" Eren asks. My eyes shift to him and a scoff escapes my lips.

"Because, the Survey Corps didn't achieve its objectives when we got you. We were supposed to the Shinigana District, to your basement, and we didn't." I answer. My eyes shift back to Erwin. "So when's this trial?"

"A week."

"Alright." I remain silent for a moment. "What do you want do with Jaeger?" Eren jolts a little at his name and my question.

"Keep doing what you're doing now. Don't arise suspicion. For the moment, no one is to know about this."

"Yes Sir." We both salute and leave the room as the meeting is over.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"What will happen at the trial? Will it be like the last one?"

"I have no idea." I stop walking. "But Erwin knows what he's doing. Have Faith." His breath catches when I say Petra's famous saying. She was always saying that in the squad.

"Sir?" He notices my silence but that's not to abnormal.

"Return to training."

"Yes Sir!" He salutes and runs out of the hallway. I sigh and return to my office.

* * *

"Eren..." I hear outside the window as I enter my office. I walk over to the glass pane and see Eren and his bratty friends talking. I take a seat and flip through some papers. I read the papers as fast as I can and sign them all in about thirty minutes.

There's nothing left for me to do but there is one thing.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today was amazing. I've been in Heichou Levi's squad for a week now. Gunther and Eldo accepted me right away but they train hard. And it's not even training. Heichou had me clean a room three times. Gunther said it's just how he likes things: clean. _

I smirk a little at this. Petra never said a word.

_Anyway, I was talking to Buntaichou Hanji and she said that the next exhibition is coming up soon. Well, to quote: "We are in the planning and gathering stage, but this is definitely going to be a good one. I can feel it." I asked her what she thought Heichou would say. She simply shrugged her shoulders and was called away by a squad member. _

_ Something else happened a couple days ago, Heichou picked his fourth squad member, Oulo Bossard. The guy gets on my nerves sometimes. He's always trying to imitate Heichou and can be downright annoying. He's good with his 3D Gear, I'll give him that. _

_ Oh, it's dinner time. I have to go. I'll write later. _

_ Forever and Always, _

_ Petra. _

She never made a comment about my cleaning standards…or about Oulo joining the squad… Okay that one, she made comments. She said something. at least, once…the first morning she made me coffee.

I place the small book on my desk, lean back, cross my legs, and think about what she said. Petra…I miss you all.

* * *

** Thanks for reading. You guys. I'm really am sorry for what I said in the previous notes. Please forgive me. That was wrong and I'm sorry. **

** Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm curious about your thoughts for the Dilemma. I got it off of the Manga, which is kinda where this goes but not entirely. Part will be from the manga, part won't be, and part will be based/inspired off a chapter or two. **

** So, tell me your thoughts if you want and thanks for reading. Till next time: TTYL. **

** PS: I think I spelled Shinigana right. If not, please tell me and I will change it for next chapter. I have seen that and Jaeger spelled a ton of different ways. So…yeah, thanks. **


End file.
